Nuestra despedida del Ouran
by Uyulala
Summary: Han pasado años desde que los Hosts se graduaron, tomaron caminos separados, se casaron e incluso tuvieron hijos. Con motivo del aniversario del Host Club deciden reunirse para recordar viejos tiempos, mas... ¿quiénes son esos niños que los acompañan? ¡Conozcan a sus hijos!
1. Hiroshi, Akari y Hikari

**Espero les guste, la verdad he quedado muy complacida con el resultado del diseño de personajes después de estar por meses boceteándolos, creo que pude diferenciarlos unos de otros lo suficiente para no causar dudas al respecto. No todos los hijos son iguales a sus padres, así que no se extrañen si uno se parece a los abuelos o tíos.**

**ACLARACIONES: Fic situado varios años en el futuro y último del arco que inició con "Perdidos y lo que pasó después", presento un pequeño fragmento del día a día de los hijos de los Host para que puedan conocerlos un poco antes de hacerlos interactuar con el resto.**

* * *

Hiroshi desvió la mirada del libro frente a él, notando cómo los gemelos nuevamente estaban enfrascados en sus pequeñas persecuciones. Sabía que era sólo cuestión de tiempo para que su apacible refugio en el cual se encontraba se viera asaltado por esos pequeños bribones, pero realmente esperaba poder disfrutar un poco más de la calma que tanto amaba.

Miró a través del vidrio de la ventana a la cual se hallaba sentado, su padre había construido ese sitio precisamente para él, un pequeño lugar donde podía recostarse con ayuda de un par de cojines, con la luz solar iluminando perfectamente las páginas de sus libros mientras se transportaba a los sitios y épocas descritos por el autor; los jardines de su casa en el fondo, el suave trino de los pájaros en primavera y la compañía de su perrito Yorkshire terrier completaban el cuadro perfecto. Justo en ese momento escuchó los pasos acelerados de sus hermanos y vio cómo Akari era de pronto tacleado por Hikari.

–¡Te tengo! –sonrió victoriosa la niña, sentándose sobre su hermano.

–¡Quítate de encima! –demandó con molestia, moviéndose incómodo.

–¡Sólo si admites que he ganado! –se cruzó de brazos.

–¡No estábamos jugando! –continuó revolviéndose, intentado quitársela de encima.

Hiroshi suspiró, estaba más que acostumbrado a escenas como ésa. Generalmente Hikari se enfadaba por cualquier motivo, comentarios que muchas personas no le tomarían importancia, pero ella, al ser la única chica abusaba de su posición para hacer lo que quisiera cuando le plazca. _Leo_, el cachorro a los pies de Hiroshi y su mascota, movió las orejas al ver la escena desarrollada por los gemelos.

–¡Onii-chan! –llamó infantilmente el pequeño al ver que sus intentos eran en vano.

–Hikari-chan, ¿te molestaría? –pidió suavemente, con delicadeza.

–¿Por qué siempre le defiendes? –se quitó de su hermano, permitiéndole pararse, haciendo un mohín.

–Sólo trato de ser equitativo, incluso si eso significa darte mi porción de postre –retomó su lectura con tranquilidad.

_Leo_ ladró suavemente, como queriendo corroborar lo dicho por su joven amo.

–E-E-E… –se quedó sin palabras, sabiendo que era verdad.

–¿Y esta vez por qué os perseguías? –preguntó sin voltear a verles.

–Es sólo que… ¡Akari es tan lindo! –le abrazó con fuerza, juntando su mejilla con la de su hermano gemelo– ¡Es como una pequeña mascota! ¡Justo como un _tanuki_!

–¡Suéltame! –se enfadó, tratando de alejarla sin éxito.

–Dudo mucho que él comparta tu opinión –trató de no darle demasiada importancia.

Los gemelos compartían muchos y variados gustos, entre ellos destacaban su afán de molestar a todo el mundo. En más de una ocasión sus padres habían sido llamados por las travesuras que habían realizado a pesar de ser su primer año en la primaria Ouran. Al verlos no podía la gente sino asombrarse por el extremo parecido entre los mismos; ambos tenían el cabello anaranjado y ojos del color del ámbar que recordaban en demasía a los felinos, sin embargo, la menor era realmente un pequeño diablo puesto que se atrevía a hacer algo que su gemelo no: molestarlo. Akari siempre trataba a su hermana con complicidad sin hacerla objeto de sus bromas, no así Hikari, quien lo hacía tanto como pudiera debido a los consejos de su tía Ageha: _las mujeres no le deben explicación a nadie ni están para complacer al resto, especialmente a los hombres_. A diferencia de su hermano, los gemelos tenían cada uno un conejo de orejas caídas, uno blanco y otro negro, aunque nadie podía decir a quién pertenecía cada uno ya que ambos se consideraban dueños de los mismos por igual, los nombres de los conejos eran _Kuro_ (el blanco) y _Shiro_ (el negro), lo cual resultaba en gracia al resto.

Hiroshi era lo opuesto a sus hermanos: cumplido, responsable, respetuoso, callado. Más de uno se asombraba al saber que los tres niños se encontraban emparentados y definitivamente no esperaban que fuera con lazos hermanos, el castaño de ojos color chocolate era el hijo modelo que más de una vez los padres ponían de ejemplo a sus hijos, constantemente recibía diferentes galardones sin importar el ámbito en el cual se desempeñara, excepto los deportes, en donde sólo era promedio. Tenía un cachorro de Yorkshire terrier llamado _Leo_ que su madre le comprase tras llorar por la muerte de _Shiro_, la anterior perrita de la casa, _Leo_ había llegado cuando apenas aprendía a caminar, por lo cual lo seguía a todas partes pues era él quien lo alimentaba, mimaba y sacaba a pasear sin necesidad de que se lo recordaran, pues sabía perfectamente bien cuál era su responsabilidad. Pese a la diferencia de sus personalidades los gemelos siempre recurrían a él en momentos de apuro, de felicidad o sin motivo alguno, ambos concordaban en que su día no estaba completo si no podían pasar un poco de su tiempo con su hermano mayor, adorándolo como pocas veces se había visto.

No eran los únicos que pensaban así, debido a su sinceridad al hablar, su humildad al ver la vida y su manera tan particular de encontrar solución a los problemas, Hiroshi era considerado el más querido entre sus amigos, mas esto tampoco era extraño ya que su madre había sido muy apreciada en sus días de Instituto.

–¡Hiroshi, dile que me deje en paz! –escuchó el grito constante de su hermano.

–Hikari… –pidió seriamente.

–Mooo… –se quejó, inflando los cachetes– Lo soltaré con una condición: esta noche me dejarás dormir contigo.

–No –contestó secamente sin pensarlo.

–¡Ey! ¡Ni siquiera lo has considerado! –le señaló con un dedo de su mano libre mientras que con la otra continuaba abrazando a Akari.

–¡Eso no es justo! ¡Yo también quiero dormir con onii-chan! –logró pronunciar el otro mientras era aplastado por su hermana menor.

–¿Si les dejo hacerlo, dejarían de armar tanto alboroto? –volteó a verles con suavidad.

–¡Lo prometemos! –se pararon ambos en pose militar, llevando su mano derecha a la frente en posición de firmes.

_Leo_ ladró, se enderezó del cojín al que hasta ese momento se hallaba echado y movió alegremente la cola ante esto. Hiroshi supo que se arrepentiría, pero ya había empeñado su palabra en ello, así que suspiró suavemente.

–De acuerdo…

Los gemelos saltaron, _Leo_ bajó del sitio de lectura, festejando con ellos, Akari pasó su brazo alrededor del cuello de Hikari mientras sonreía gatunamente, su hermana le imitó.

–¿Lo ves, Hikari? –habló aterciopeladamente– Te dije que cedería.

–Ya lo veo, Akari, realmente ha sido muy fácil, pero no ha sido por el motivo que tú has predicho. Dijiste que lo haría al ver nuestra pelea, pero en realidad sólo quiere continuar su lectura.

–¿Y qué importa el motivo? –se encogió de hombros sin perder su tono jovial– Lo único cierto es que esta noche dormiremos con él.

–¡Será perfecto! –ambos alzaron los pulgares al mismo tiempo.

–¡Hikari, Akari, Hiroshi!

La voz de su padre se dejó escuchar en toda la casa, corroborando que ya casi era la hora. Hiroshi cerró su libro al tiempo que colocaba un separador entre sus hojas, los gemelos se tomaron de las manos y esperaron por su hermano hasta que depositó el volumen en su sitio correspondiente para retomarlo después. Sólo entonces se permitieron correr hasta él y tomarle cada uno de un brazo o, mejor dicho, colgarse del mismo.

–¡Hey! –se quejó.

–Lo siento, onii-san… –habló Akari, a su derecha.

–…sabes perfectamente que no te soltaremos… –dijo Hikari a su izquierda.

–…así que mejor empieza a caminar –dijeron al unísono.

Sabiendo que nada ganaba con enfadarse y conociendo por experiencia propia que intentar quitarlos o no moverse sólo empeoraba las cosas, Hiroshi caminó hasta el sitio donde se había oído la voz de su padre, esperando que su madre le quitara al par de pequeños demonios. _Leo_ les siguió alegremente, después de todo, era un día especial.

* * *

**Ya sé que se preguntarán qué es esto. Para aquellas personas que me tienen en Facebook sabrán que había decidido traer el arco final de toda esta historia, presentando a los hijos de los Host como se merecen, en este caso creo que es más que obvio quiénes son los padres de este trío tan particular. Presentaré a los hijos de cada Host por capítulo, así como un esbozo general de los mismos, sus fichas están dadas en mi facebook, así que algunos ya saben cuáles son sus personalidades y apariencia física, así como gustos, miedos, cumpleaños y tipo de sangre (para los que no, pueden buscarme como **_**Uyulala Oráculo del Sur**_**). En el último capítulo de este corto fic veremos la interacción de todos los padres e hijos, espero les guste.**

**Relaciones hasta el momento:**

**Hiroshi (8 años): **_**adora a sus hermanos menores por igual, pero por su carácter demoníaco casi siempre funge como mediador entre ellos. La única que a veces le saca de sus casillas es Hikari.**_

**Akari (6 años): **_**el segundo hermano. Tiene en gran estima a Hikari, siendo cómplices en todas y cada una de sus travesuras, pero no soporta cuando él es el blanco de sus bromas porque jamás se las gasta a ella. Adora a su hermano mayor, incluso más que a su gemela, pero no podría reconocerlo en voz alta.**_

**Hikari (6 años):**_** siendo la más pequeña no le importa jugarle bromas a todos, incluso a su gemelo, a quien quiere mucho y para el cual no tiene secreto alguno. Adora a su hermano mayor, incluso más que a su gemelo, pero no podría reconocerlo en voz alta.**_


	2. Shikibu y Yamato

**Perdonen por tardar un poco, quería traer a dos hermanas que en lo personal me agradan y que tienen cierta importancia en la vida de los personajes anteriores, pero no lograba ponerme de acuerdo para la redacción del matrimonio de sus padres, aunque ya lo tengo todo desarrollado en mi cabeza, por eso traté de no complicarme y dejar que mi Musa regrese, mientras traigo un par de niños que me hacen cosquillas el corazón por su relación, estoy segura de que se darán cuenta del por qué. ¡No se olviden de dejar un review!**

* * *

Shikibu contempló con sus cálidos ojos azules su reflejo en el espejo de su cuarto mientras una de las mucamas cepillaba sus cabellos antes de recogerlo en una coleta de lado, con algunos mechones enmarcando su rostro, la linda niña no quedó satisfecha hasta que unas pequeñas horquillas de flores blancas adornaron sus hebras rubias. Cuando finalmente terminó su cometido, ella movió el rostro un par de veces a la derecha y a la izquierda para corroborar que todo estuviera en su sitio.

–¡Maravilloso! –sus ojos centellearon con el resultado.

–¿Le ha encantado, Hime-sama? –sonrió la mucama de corta cabellera castaña.

–¡Un! –asintió mientras se paraba para contemplarse mejor– ¿Crees que Hiroshi-kun lo note?

–Estoy segura de que el bochan quedará mudo ante usted –rió suavemente con el comentario de la niña.

–¡Espero que sí! –la sonrisa en su rostro creció.

–Hime-sama, ¿ha elegido ya el vestido que usará? –preguntó una chica azabache de ojos color miel mientras sacaba diversas prendas, cada una más exquisita que la anterior– Si me permite, le aconsejo el color palo de rosa con cristales swarovski en el bordado.

–¡No, no! –se subió a la cama en un acto caprichoso– Otou-san dice que mi piel se ve más encendida con el rojo y más pálida con el rosa… ¡quiero destacar!

–¿Azul? –preguntó la misma doncella que le peinara.

–¿Y que mis ojos se pierdan? –dramatizó un poco.

–Entonces verde… creo que el lima le irá excelente –la segunda chica eligió un par de vestidos que se ajustaban a sus deseos.

–¡Sí, sí! –batió palmas mientras su rostro se iluminaba– Que no sea muy largo, no es un evento formal, a la rodilla estará bien, que no tenga un corsé muy llamativo, quiero una falda esponjosa sin resultar demasiado, con holanes.

Las doncellas rieron mientras buscaban al ganador, hasta dar con uno que parecía cumplir todos sus caprichos, la vistieron con el mismo con el mayor cuidado posible y calzaron con unos zapatitos blancos con correa que tenían unos pequeños diamantes. El efecto fue perfecto ya que los ojos de todos quedarían atrapados por el peinado de la niña, la cual parecía no caber en sí de gusto, dio un par de vueltas ante el espejo para asegurarse de que no había nada fuera de sitio y asintiendo complacida. Las sirvientas no pudieron sino compararla con una muñeca de porcelana, indudablemente no conocían niña más hermosa que ella y aunque a veces pudiera parecer frágil y delicada, su determinación era lo que más les agradaba.

Shikibu era como una orquídea, de belleza exótica pero refinada que atrapaba las miradas de todos apenas entraba en un salón, tenía un carácter risueño y alegre que en más de una ocasión pecaba de inocente pues había pasado toda su vida al cuidado de personas amables por lo que no conocía maldad alguna. En contra de lo esperado no era caprichosa, mimada ni egoísta, pues su madre no admitiría jamás tales comportamientos en su familia a pesar de que las atenciones de su padre podrían haberle llevado en ese camino. En efecto, toda su familia paterna se desvivía en atenciones con ella, con excepción de su bisabuela, la cual era una mujer seria y recatada con la cual sólo había intercambiado un par de frases en algunas ocasiones. Sin embargo, cuando su madre volvió a quedar embarazada y finalmente le dio un hermanito ella no se molestó de compartir el centro del escenario, por el contrario, ella se quejaba de pasar mucho tiempo sola y en más de una ocasión le pedía a su padre que le diera "un montón de hermanos y hermanas con los cuales jugar" a lo que el hombre se sonrojaba en demasía ante tal petición y tartamudeaba nervioso sin que ella entendiera el por qué… ¿acaso no los papis y mamis que se querían mucho tenían hijos al cortar un durazno y abrirlo juntos? Oh, bueno, al menos algo así había escuchado en un cuento hace tiempo.

Ella tenía un pequeño poni Shetland de color marrón claro con manchas blancas en el cual solía montar algunas tardes con ayuda de su instructor particular, lo había llamado _Mini She_ cuando era más pequeña porque no entendía que en realidad ése era el nombre de su raza y finalmente se le había quedado. Además, un pequeño zoológico lleno de conejos, ovejas, cerdos minipig y hasta un mono capuchino bebé que su padre había mandado construir para que pudiera divertirse conviviendo con los diversos animales, aunque realmente no los consideraba mascotas sino sus amigos, yendo a verlos mínimo una vez al día y alimentándolos con ayuda del veterinario y del cuidador (un hombre cuyo único trabajo era el bienestar de los animales).

A la rubia le gustaba viajar por el mundo, haciéndolo con frecuencia debido al trabajo de su padre, mas no pudiendo permanecer mucho tiempo fuera de su amado Japón. Era por esta razón que se trataba de una niña culta, educada y de finos modales que algún día sería la esposa perfecta de una importante familia, mas su padre le permitiría elegir a su marido así que no había prisa en celebrar compromisos de ninguna índole. Además, la niña ya había elegido a su príncipe y comunicado su idea a su progenitor, ante lo cual se había reído.

–_¡Quiero casarme con Hiroshi!_ –decretó muy seriamente tras el primer día de conocerlo.

Su padre sólo le había acariciado la cabeza mientras le decía que tendría tiempo para pensar en ello, que aún era muy joven para tener ese tipo de ideas. Y no, no es que Shikibu fuera superficial y se hubiera fijado sólo en su físico, tampoco era ambiciosa y verificado la importancia monetaria del castaño… simplemente podía sentir que estaban unidos por el hilo rojo del destino, ¿no era eso razón suficiente para ello? Cuando le comunicó su deseo a Hiroshi por primera vez el niño se había sonrojado de sobremanera y desviado la mirada sin decir nada, es decir, ¿cómo debía reaccionar un niño de 6 años ante esa confesión? Ahora, a dos años desde tal declaración, Shikibu reconoció que había dramatizado un poco, por lo cual se dijo que debía primero ser una buena hija y luego una buena estudiante antes de pensar siquiera en salir con alguien… pero no había renunciado al de ojos color avellana. Sabía que los pequeños demonios que lo rodeaban no veían bien el que pasaran tiempo juntos, pero eso realmente no le importaba, le gustaba conocerlo un poco más con cada visita y permitirle entrar lentamente a su vida. Por si fuera poco, en una ocasión se quejó de no tener un bonito separador (sí, había empezado a frecuentar las lecturas del castaño para tener un tema de conversación) y Hiroshi le había regalado una hoja de arce, ¡todos sabían que ésta era un símbolo del amor!

Tal vez exageraba, ¿cierto? Pero entonces él no tendría por qué sonrojarse cuando ella se acercaba, ni desviar la mirada cada vez que ella buscaba sus ojos, o cerrar el libro con fuerza y apartarse nervioso cuando se sentaba a su lado. Además, él había alabado su manera de tocar el piano y la flauta traversa mientras su rostro estaba teñido de carmín. Sabía que era sólo un pequeño enamoramiento de niños, una simple ilusión, mas, ¿no era precisamente éste el más tierno, dulce y puro de todos los que se podían experimentar? A pesar de su corta edad a veces le gustaba filosofar un poco, viendo las cosas desde un punto de vista muy inocente y tan sencillo que los demás se maravillaban de esto.

Shikibu corrió hasta el cuarto donde Yamato dormía profundamente en su cuna blanca, su hermano apenas tenía dos meses y medio, era demasiado pequeño para poder jugar con él como deseaba, pero gustaba de contarle cuentos por las noches y cantarle en francés todas las mañanas apenas se levantaba de la cama, aún con el cabello desordenado y con sólo su camisón blanco puesto mientras corría descalza para ser la primera a quien viera al abrir los ojos. En esta ocasión quería mostrarle su atuendo antes que a nadie (las mucamas no contaban, tenían que verlo cuando la arreglaban) para saber si lo aprobaría o no. Yamato tenía el chupón en la boca, por lo cual no era probable que recordara en un par de horas, estaba tapado por una frazada azul en la que se veía bordado un oso de peluche color café, sus pequeñas manos estaban fuertemente apretadas como si soñase con algo interesante.

–Ne, Yama-kun –le acomodó un mechón del cabello rubio–, ¿me veo linda? Si no lo crees así me desharé el peinado y arrancaré el vestido en el acto.

El bebé frunció el seño entre sueños, como si desaprobara tan afirmación.

–¡Gracias a Dios! –suspiró aliviada– Si Yama-kun lo aprueba no tengo nada qué temer.

Se sentó a un lado de la cuna mientras cantaba suavemente mientras recordaba las letras que su madre le cantase cuando era más pequeña.

_Dodo, l'enfant do,__  
__L'enfant dormira bien vite__  
__Dodo, l'enfant do__  
__L'enfant dormira bientôt._

_Une poule blanche__  
__Est là dans la grange.__  
__Qui va faire un petit coco__  
__Pour l'enfant qui va fair' dodo._

Miró atentamente la respiración de su hermano, la cual era suave y reposada, tranquilizándola. Tomó su pequeña mano entre las suyas mientras se reclinaba en el barandal para verle mejor.

_Dodo, l'enfant do,__  
__L'enfant dormira bien vite__  
__Dodo, l'enfant do__  
__L'enfant dormira bientôt._

_Tout le monde est sage__  
__Dans le voisinage__  
__Il est l'heure d'aller dormir__  
__Le sommeil va bientôt venir._

Sintió cómo sus párpados incluso le pesaban un poco mientras terminaba de entonar las notas y poco a poco fue entrando en el reino de los sueños mientras pareciera que alguien más continuaba entonando la canción.

* * *

**Espero les haya gustado, lo hice con mucha inspiración. Aclaro que Shikibu no es una princesita de un cuento, sólo demasiado inocente, pero ello no indica que sea de débil carácter o que no pueda tomar una decisión cuando se requiera, aunque también es una despistada de primera, digamos que en ello se parece a su padre, por cierto, tomé ese nombre para ella porque hasta donde sé significa **_**Dama**_** y ella lo es (si me equivoco, díganme con toda confianza). Aprovecho para invitarles a darse una vuelta por el **_**Foro Retos**_**, estoy segura de que encontrarán algunas propuestas interesantes.**

**Relaciones hasta ahora:**

**Hiroshi (8 años): _Siente algo por Shikibu, aunque aún no sabe cómo calificarlo, cree que es demasiado pronto como para que sea Amor y demasiado joven para pensar en eso, pero disfruta pasar tiempo a su lado. No conoce a Yamato porque él nació cuando la familia estaba en Francia._**

**Akari (6 años): _No le gusta que Shikibu tenga un interés en su hermano. No conoce a Yamato._**

**Hikari (6 años): _Le molesta más que a Akari la presencia de Shikibu porque es una chica y sabe que hasta ahora la única en la vida de su hermano era ella. Intuitivamente sabe que entre los dos podrían desarrollarse sentimientos muy fuertes. No conoce a Yamato._**

**Shikibu (7 años): _Considera que Hiroshi es su destino, pero a pesar de ello no desea casarse por verlo una vez, así que espera conocerlo mejor para saber si es verdad o no. Le enfada que los gemelos hagan de todo para separarla del castaño, pero no le caen mal, cree que pueden ser muy buenos amigos con el tiempo. Adora a Yamato y espera que sus padres puedan darle más hermanitos con los cuales jugar porque siempre ha estado muy sola. Yamato es su centro de atención desde que nació._**

**Yamato (2 meses y medio): _…es una ternura._**


	3. Ren y Sayuri

**Al fin traigo a los personajes que pensaba presentar en el episodio pasado, estoy segura de que terminarán sabiendo de quién son hijas. Intenté presentar un poco de la vida cotidiana de esta familia pero no en exceso, podremos ver cómo interactúan al final, así que sólo sean un poco pacientes al respecto. Espero les guste.**

* * *

Sayuri escuchó los gritos de sus padres elevarse cada vez más, a pesar de encontrarse a un par de habitaciones de ellos podía entender perfectamente cada una de las palabras que decían, torció la boca en un gesto molesto mientras pensaba que esa actitud no era la correcta. Sus dos coletas a ambos lados del rostro se movieron ligeramente al caminar, atravesó el pasillo y llegó hasta la tercera puerta a la derecha, abriendo suavemente y encontrándose con su hermana sentada a la pequeña mesita de té de su cuarto, papá había insistido en que era tiempo de que cada una tuviera su habitación y, a pesar de que ella no estaba de acuerdo con eso, no dijo nada al respecto.

–Sayuri… –murmuró su hermana de cabello azabache en cuanto le vio entrar.

–¡Onee-chan! –saludó con una amplia sonrisa mientras se sentaba frente a ella– ¿Crees que esta vez duren mucho?

Ren negó suavemente, realmente no le gustaba que sus padres discutieran e incluso llamasen a sus abogados para acordar el divorcio, mas esto había ocurrido ya varias veces. Era realmente curioso, más de una persona se preguntaba cómo es que habían terminado juntos pues ambos presentaban personalidades completamente diferentes, por eso mismo tendían a discutir en ocasiones como ésta y, cuando finalmente parecía que terminarían tomando caminos separados… se reconciliaban. Muchos decían que esos dos tenían un "amor apache" o que quizás eran masoquistas, pero nadie que no fueran sus hijas podían notar el cariño que se tenían el uno al otro; la personalidad serena y respetuosa de su padre se complementaba de una manera extraña pero agradable con la energía y carisma de su madre, si alguien negaba que los opuestos se atraían definitivamente tenía que conocer a esos dos antes de atreverse a repetirlo.

Era su madre un rayo de alegría para todos, especialmente cuando su abuelo paterno iba de visita, en más de una ocasión había manifestado su desagrado al darse cuenta de que la pareja no deseaba tener más hijos, pues consideraba que sus diferentes empresas sólo podían ser administradas por un hombre y obviamente ella y su hermana no lo eran. Sin embargo, Ren se esforzaba por demostrarles a todos que estaba tanto y más capacitada que sus primos para llevar las industrias a una nueva era que sólo podía lograrse dándole más poder a la mujer, en ello habían influenciado su madre y abuelo materno, los cuales dejaban de considerar a la mujer como una damisela en peligro, viéndola como un género decidido y emprendedor.

Además, en contra de todo pronóstico, su padre se había mantenido firme al comunicar a su familia que confiaba plenamente en ella para ser una empresaria exitosa, mas si deseaba convertirse en una amorosa ama de casa igualmente contaría con todo su apoyo. Ello había ocasionado cierta incomodidad a los miembros más antiguos del Consejo de la Empresa, quienes no podían aceptar quedar al mando de una mujer, aquella que debía encargarse de los niños.

Ren los calló cuando a la corta edad de 7 años obtuvo reconocimiento internacional por una propuesta ecológica en diversas compañías navieras que habían incluso triplicado su fuente de ingresos. Su padre no podía estar más orgulloso de ella.

Por otra parte, Sayuri era el vivo reflejo de su madre: alegre, entusiasta, apasionada en el arte. Casi siempre actuaba antes de pensar, razón por la cual había tenido algunos problemas con compañeros de su salón que no habían pasado de pequeños ataques verbales. Si bien su padre en un principio decidió meterla en clases particulares o un internado para reformarla y moldearla como toda una dama, bastó sólo una charla con su esposa para cambiar de opinión. Y allí la pequeña castaña comprendió que el talón de Aquiles de su progenitor siempre sería su familia, si bien quería lo mejor para ella tampoco deseaba imponérsele aunque en más de una ocasión estuviese ligeramente tentado a ello.

Sin embargo, Sayuri sorprendió a todos cuando consiguió una beca para estudiar Pintura en un prestigioso colegio y a los pocos días llegó la invitación de una escuela especializada en Fotografía. Esa semana todos los ojos se posaron en ella pues más de seis instituciones deseaban agregarla a sus filas y, siguiendo el consejo de su padre, entró en dos sin que por ello su rendimiento decayera.

Las chicas eran muy unidas; Sayuri agradecía que Ren fuera la primogénita, pues realmente ella no deseaba centrarse en los estudios y negocios familiares, prefería enfocarse en el Arte tal y como su madre lo hacía en su tiempo libre, deseando ser una pintora reconocida con el paso del tiempo, por eso mismo trataba de hacer un poco más alegre la vida de su hermana, la cual en verdad no sentía una responsabilidad el peso que le dejaban, simplemente lo veía como algo perfectamente normal.

Ahora mismo, sentadas solas en el cuarto de la azabache, se sentían partícipes de una pequeña confidencialidad que no podían tener con nadie más, Sayuri fue detrás de su hermana, tomando un peine cercano y comenzando a cepillar las finas hebras antes de hacerle el peinado más adecuado de acuerdo a la pequeña reunión que tenían.

–¿Quieres que lo recoja o prefieres llevarlo suelto? –preguntó alegremente mientras movía el cabello de una forma u otra, imaginándose el resultado final.

–Como lo consideres prudente –dio otro sorbo a su bebida mientras tomaba una pequeña galleta del centro de la mesa.

–Sería una lástima esconder tu cabellera –torció la boca en un gesto de inconformidad–. ¡Probaré algo nuevo! Estoy segura que los tirabuzones te quedarán bien.

–De acuerdo.

–¿No tienes un pedido en especial? –sonrió con picardía– Después de todo, irá Hiroshi.

–Ya te he dicho que es sólo un amigo –habló tranquilamente.

–Oh, claro… se me olvida que a todos tus amigos los tratas así –habló en todo irónico.

–No sé de dónde has sacado esa idea –no cambió el tono de su voz.

–¡Pero lloraste frente a él! ¡Me has dicho que jamás mostrarías debilidad ante nadie y lo has hecho! Debe ser una persona muy importante para ello –infló los mofletes.

–Bien lo has dicho: fue un momento de debilidad.

–A mí no me sacas esa idea de la cabeza… –murmuró.

–Necia… –restó importancia.

–No es necedad afirmar la verdad –continuó peinándola con cuidado.

–El hecho de que tú estés enamorada no significa que todos lo estén.

–¡¿Qu-Quien te ha dicho eso?! –se sonrojó de sobremedida.

–Es demasiado obvio, todo el mundo lo sabe… todos excepto él –comió otra galleta.

–Jajajaja –comenzó a reír para aliviar la tensión.

–Es en serio… –decretó solemnemente.

Su hermana quedó callada, mordiéndose el labio inferior mientras se cuestionaba qué hacer para disimular mejor, por su parte los pensamientos de Ren volaron en otras direcciones. Sin importar cuántas veces su hermana lo dijera, ella no podía ser honesta con sus sentimientos tal y como el resto lo hacía. Había alguien más que parecía decir siempre lo que pensaba e incluso confesó abiertamente querer al de ojos chocolate, simplemente… ¿cómo podía ella ir en contra de su mejor amiga?

* * *

**Relaciones hasta el momento:**

**Hiroshi (8 años): **_**Muy buen amigo de Ren, se confían muchas cosas debido a que tienen carácter parecido, ignora los sentimientos de su amiga. Se lleva con Sayuri aunque no tienen un trato muy cercano.**_

**Akari (6 años): **_**No le importa que Ren se lleve con su hermano porque no la ve como una amenaza, la prefiere antes que a Shikibu. Le agrada Sayuri y siente una ligera atracción por ella.**_

**Hikari (6 años): **_**Preferiría que su hermano saliera con Ren antes que con Shikibu porque la ve como una hermana. Le agrada mucho Sayuri y constantemente pasan las tardes juntas.**_

**Shikibu (7 años): **_**Considera a Ren como su más grande amiga; le gusta salir con ella, sobre todo ir de compras o hacer turismo, ignora sus sentimientos por Hiroshi. Sayuri le cae bien aunque no entiende por qué a veces pareciera incomodarse en su presencia.**_

**Yamato (2 meses y medio): **_**Ambas hermanas lo consideran muy lindo, tienen un vínculo cercano con él porque nació cuando ambas familias estaban de viaje en París.**_

**Ren (9 años): **_**Está enamorada de Hiroshi desde que le ayudase a bajar a su gatita de un árbol, aunque lo niega ante todos debido a que no sabe qué hacer con esos sentimientos, se siente mal porque sabe que su mejor amiga también se siente atraída por él y le duele ver que al castaño no le es indiferente la rubia. Es muy cercana a los gemelos debido a que pasan mucho tiempo juntos, se sonroja cuando la llaman "hermana" y "novia de Hiro-kun". Es la mejor amiga de Shikibu pero se incomoda cuando su hermana hace comentarios sobre el único punto donde ambas no estarían de acuerdo con la decisión del castaño. Ella y Sayuri son muy cercanas.**_

**Sayuri (7 años): **_**se lleva muy bien con Hikari y sus hermanos en menor medida. Aunque no tiene nada en contra de Shikibu sabe que los sentimientos de ésta van en contra de su hermana, a la cual adora. Se considera la madrina de Yamato debido a que nació cuando ambas familias estaban de viaje en París. Está enamorada de un antiguo amigo.**_


End file.
